Weaknesses
by Rally4ever
Summary: After a close call Superman and Wonder Woman have a discussion about vulnerabilities.
1. True Strength

I do not own Superman, Wonder Woman or any other DC characters just this story. Thanks for reading, reviews appreciated.

NL: Thank you so much that means a lot. I want to see more SS/WW stuff in general. Which is why I am so stoked about Superman and Wonder Woman coming out in October, I've already preordered it with my local comic shop. I told them it was coming out lol. I am sooo excited about it! Seems DC is giving the people what they want finally! ROFL!

* * *

A groggy Superman began to stir.

He sensed a presence beside him as he opened his eyes the light surrounding his vigilant visitor made him question if she was real.

Though his head throbbed he focused harder and saw a beautifully ethereal figure with crimson lips, raven hair, and glacial eyes. He realized then he hadn't dreamt her up, it was his best friend Diana, the Wonder Woman.

"Di, what happened? Where am I?"

She began to smile and he watched as it spread almost to her ears...

He wondered exactly when that smile had become such a fixture in his life, or rather how he had managed without it, without her for so long.

"Kal, you're awake bless Athena! I'm so glad. If you hadn't been through such an ordeal I'd hit you myself for scaring me."'

Clark smirked and rubbed his hand behind his head the gesture endearing itself in her memory, "I'm sorry Diana, I don't remember much. Please tell me..."

Diana released a sigh she didn't realize she had held in and began the story, "The short version... It should have been easy Kal. The rest of the Justice League hadn't even been called in to stop those thugs. It was just you and me as we were the closest.  
Bank robbers, simple enough or so we thought."

He gently encouraged her, "Go on..."

Diana shook her head as if willing the memory away, "We still don't know how they got their hands on the kryptonite they used for their bullets, I deflected their shots easily enough then I realized you weren't beside me."

"The kryptonite weakened me, I didn't see it coming." Clark surmised his shoulders slumping.

Diana gingerly placed a hand against the side of his broad, sculpted chest, "You were shot, close to the heart. It was touch and go for a while... but they were finally able to retrieve the fragment utilizing even more of that dreadful rock to penetrate your skin." She swore to herself to find every trace some day and obliterate it.

That would explain the bandages around his chest. Superman was horrified by one thing in particular, "I left you alone..."

Wanting to assure him she answered, "Kal I dispatched them without difficulty, though I'm not proud to say most ended up with more than just bruised ribs and will be in recovery much longer than you. I'm an Amazon, you know how I can get. Without you to help keep my anger in check I'm afraid I betray your faith in me Kal-El. I saw nothing but red until I was able to get you out of there and carry you to the safety of the Watchtower for medical evaluation."

Diana held her head down.

Clark stared amazed at the woman before him almost chuckling, "You carried me huh?"

Diana replied simply still not meeting his gaze, "You would have done the same."

"Look at me Diana..." she obeyed ice blue eyes searching his sky blue orbs.

"How could you ever disappoint me? It's not possible. I on the other hand am pathetic. Some 'Superman' indeed. I'm more the farm boy from Kansas than a 'Man of Steel.'  
A little kryptonite and luck then I'm out like a light. For all my so called 'strength,' I'm the weakest of us all. J'onn has his telepathy. Bruce may not possess any 'super powers' but he is clever and resourceful where it counts. And you ..."

He had her attention now curious what he might think of her, "What about me Kal?"

He took her hand in his and continued, "You are the strongest person I know."

She fought poorly against the spreading warmth his words and touch seemed to stir in her.

Kal continued smiling, "You are invincible with no 'weaknesses' to speak of, I'd know by now. You are as strong as I am and a more skilled fighter. You are beautiful of course but this pales in comparison to your wisdom. Your name suits you because you glow like the moon with the compassion you embody. The world needs Wonder Woman, I need you. You are the person I trust most. I didn't believe there was a single soul in this universe that could understand me, somehow you just do. You've fit so naturally into my life, now that you are here I've forgotten how alone I've been. I'm not sure I've thanked you for that. Thank you Diana for everything, for being all that you are."

She had to choose her next words carefully, "And you Kal, are pure of heart and conviction. That is where your true strength lies. You inspire people, they look up to you as they would the sun. They want to follow your example. You give the world hope. There is nothing 'pathetic' about that. So all that self depreciating talk is not becoming of one such as yourself. You make people better, you make me want to be better. I could have lost you, then what would have become of me? If you didn't come back to me."

"You can't get rid of me that easily. I'm right here. I'll always come back to you."

He reassuringly thumbed circles on her hand causing her heart to thud wildly in her chest.

"I'm not perfect Kal. Far from it. Imperfection humanizes us. See this hand you hold, I'm flesh and blood as you are."

A comfortable silence filled the air until it was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Wonder Woman you are needed at the command center, we have a situation,"

The Martian Manhunter continued softly, "Diana, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't necessary."

"J'onn I know. And it's alright, he is up!" Wonder Woman beamed.

J'onn replied enthusiastically, "This is good news indeed! I'll inform the other members presently."

She told Clark, "I will be back soon. You know he came to check on you. Everyone did. Barry, Hal, Vic, Arthur, the new recruits, and even Bruce was here."

Kal smiled knowingly, "And you saw this because you never left. You've been right here all this time. Diana, if you aren't perfect then you come pretty darn close."

Diana gave Kal's hand a squeeze before letting go and standing to leave.

The infirmary door whizzed but Diana hadn't stepped through before stopping to say, "Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do.  
Everyone has a weakness Kal, even me."


	2. The Secret of the Moon

Wow, first let me say thank you to everyone for all the support the reviews, follows, and favorites have been encouraging. So much so I decided to continue with another chapter. I still don't own Superman and Wonder Woman or any other affiliated DC characters, I double checked lol.

* * *

Wonder Woman returned much later than she had expected. There had been wildfires in Colorado, flash floods in Florida, and then of course there was her personal mission. J'onn and she had an understanding that he would inform her if there was any new information, anything relevant to what happened to Kal. Those "robbers" obviously had to get those resources from somewhere, they must be funded by someone. Nothing would stop her from discovering the truth in time. There was another robbery with kryptonite bullets. After thwarting them she utilized her lasso of truth only to frustratingly find those criminals knew about as much as she did. They were kept in the dark for the most part. One thing was sure, they were more organized than was initially apparent. But she had to believe every encounter would bring her that much closer, something would break and she would uncover the head of the snake. For now she would content herself with hunting them down to the ends of the Earth, cutting this group down piece by piece. And she would not burden Kal with this especially not when he was still recovering.

She entered his room quietly and found Superman fast asleep. She pulled her usual chair closer and slipped her hand under his. She supposed she should have become accustomed to the almost electric spark she felt when they were connected skin to skin, but she was not. The moon illuminated his features and she watched the sure rise and fall of his chest. Knowing how close he had come to slipping from her, just seeing him breathe caused her heart to swell threatening to overwhelm her with emotions she did not dare to begin naming.

She thought back to their earlier conversation, her cheeks began to redden at the memory, "Your_ name suits you because you glow like the moon with the compassion you embody. The world needs Wonder Woman, I need you."_

Kal had compared her to the moon. The Romans believed the moon to be a representation of the goddess Diana. The Greeks knew her first by another name. Artemis possessed an infamous wrath having been known to punish men for even looking upon her, what would she think now of the warrior princess of the Amazons, ambassador of Themyscira unable to take her eyes off of a man. Yet this was no ordinary man before her. She had never known the like of him who's abilities surpassed even those of Heracles. Yet it was not his heat vision but his tenderness, that compelling quiet strength he exuded that always called her to his side.

Diana was troubled, haunted by so many unspoken words that she feared choking on them. Perhaps she had taken Kal for granted, thinking there would be time to let him know how much he meant. For an immortal who had seen centuries and millennia pass, time was of little consequence. She could definitely be patient, but on that terrible day she finally learned the cruelty of time. She felt the ticking of the clock acutely now. How long could she wait? First she would have to understand her own heart. She would need to explore feelings that ran so deep and came so steadily, naturally ever since she had first laid eyes on him.

Her people had a long, rich history of storytelling. The bards would craft masterpieces to address the unexplainable, the supernatural. Legends and myths were formed that lasted even until now. It was almost therapeutic, she remembered many nights around the fire where she and her sisters would still tell tales. She saw the mysterious moon big from the windows of Kal's room and smiled. She would not remain silent any longer not when she had almost lost herself in nearly losing him. Yet she could not bear the weight of his stare. She hoped her sister in the sky would understand. Even if he would never know, the moon and she would.

She spoke softly but her voice was certain, "I do not think I have ever told you Kal, one of my favorite stories from my people. I will tell you the secret of the moon. The moon had always admired the sun, watched him from a far. She tried to deny it, fight it, but the pull was there. It was real. It was inescapable. She was angry at the sun because they never seemed to meet, but somehow she knew he eased her burden. And around and around she went, in a giant circle it seemed with no point, not knowing exactly why or what she was waiting for. But she knew it was what she should do. So she followed the path set before her and still she found she could not forget the sun. There is nothing in the heavens quite like him. Yet she could not be selfish with him, knowing that others were touched by his light. She shared him and thought she would never have him to herself. Then something amazing happened, it was the right time, the perfect place, where everything lined up in the cosmos for an eclipse. And she found herself closer to the sun than she had ever been. She felt the heat of him stronger than ever before. His rays, his energy hit her full force. And people could tell, they looked and saw something explosive and different in the sky. She tried to help herself but she relished the feel of finally being so near to the sun she had always been so drawn to. So she let herself surrender to him and she was changed. To be away, to keep her distance from the sun was never easy but she knew to be separated from him now would be unbearable agony. How would she ever feel right again without him? The moon was lonely, colder than she had ever been without his warmth. She never knew she could feel that cold. Without the sun, the moon felt trapped in an endless night which she created. She never liked admitting she could feel so connected to something outside herself but so it is. How do the moon and sun exist without each other? Perhaps the two celestial bodies will never truly have to know the answer to that question, they will always be there for one another. Even if they cannot always see each other, they feel each other's presence. There is a kind of tie, a bond between them that shall not be broken. And they know a separation between them will not last. They will not be apart forever. There is a certain comfort that comes in knowing this, a hope, something they can look forward to. They will be reunited, they will find one another."

Diana leaned over and ran her fingers gently through his unruly hair, a tear escaped down her cheek as she went on,

"You see Kal, she has to be with him. She can never give him up because he is everything she is not, he holds the best of her.  
The truth is that the moon loves the sun. She always has, she forever will."

She placed a chaste kiss on his brow.

Diana immediately felt better. The stress of the day seemed to melt away and her eyes began to droop closed.

If only Wonder Woman had managed to stay awake a little while longer, then she might have seen the smile tugging at the corners of Superman's lips.

The moon bearing witness beamed brightly on them both.


	3. Musings of the Sun

Thank you all again for your support and feedback. The idea for this story has been in my head for a long while now and it's an honor to have others respond so well to it. And no I do not own any members of the Trinity. Thanks.

NL: Thank you it does fit them well, I've long thought!

Guest: Appreciate the review!

* * *

Kal had a more restful sleep than he had in ages.  
Perhaps it was because he had the most wonderful dream... something to do with the moon and the sun.

He woke to find Diana clinging to his hand, her head draped on the side of his bed in front of her.  
He grinned thinking he was starting to get used to having her around, Diana being the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes.

The rays of the sun shined on her olive skin. He had long considered the sun to be an extension of himself. The source of his powers had become more than just a tool, it was more the cherished friend providing comfort and safety. But today he was envious of the sun able to touch her so freely. Her hair was tousled. Her tiara sloped. She was a sight. She was gorgeous.

"Mmm. Don't leave Kal," she murmured in her sleep. His heart lurched hearing the plea and his name on her lips.

She was her finest in unguarded moments. It was not the first time the thought occurred to him and he doubted it would the last.

He recalled one sparring session in particular...He had decided to improve his fighting ability and he could not think of anyone more knowledgeable than Diana. She was a thorough instructor showing him many different fighting styles. And that day she was on teaching him Hellenistic wrestling grapples, the Greeks being the originators of the ancient sport. Somehow he had managed to get behind her, then he wrapped his arms around her waist. While lifting with his arms and pushing from his thighs he tossed her, and moved quickly to cover her in a pin. He had her securely straddled between his legs, his hands over hers. He teased proudly, "Got you." Looking down, her tresses splayed out like a halo against the mat, the smell of orchids and something uniquely Diana pervaded his senses. For the man who was "faster than a speeding bullet" time slowed for him as never before. His breath caught in his throat. He swore he saw a flash of something in her eyes. But as quickly as it came, it went. Diana smiled sweetly up at him causing him to be immediately suspicious then she replied, "I wanted you to know what it would be like. I'm only here because I let myself be." She then proceeded to flip them over and she was now on top of him. She looked like a lioness toying with her prey. He had and idea and smirked, "I don't think so princess." He then attacked her sides, tickling her mercilessly. She could not contain the laughter as it shook her body. She rolled over next to him and begged with difficulty in getting the words out, "Okay Kal...ha ... Stop... ha ha ...Pl..ease." He was hyperaware of her arm alongside his as he laid it down. He said mockingly, "This one is going down in my journal. Dear diary, today I finally beat Wonder Woman." She rolled her eyes and replied, "No Fair. You Cheated." She proceeded to fling her hand out, hitting him in shoulder, "I'm curious what this would do to Superman's wholesome reputation?" His pulse raced, "You know me best. Contrary to popular opinion. I am no boy scout." She questioned softly, "And what should I do with this information Kal?" He looked into her eyes and answered truthfully, "It is yours to do with as you wish, however you choose Diana."

The sound of the opening door brought him out of his reverie.

"I see it is true. Clark, you're looking well."

Kal smiled, "Did you miss me Bruce?"

"I wouldn't go that far Clark." Bruce Wayne smirked.

"Really? Diana said you had dropped by. She isn't known to lie."

"My reasons were more practical than sentimental."

Clark shook his head, his friend of many years was not known to be an emotional man.

"In any event I should thank you."

"What for Clark?"

"It had to be you, who had the money and access to enough kryptonite to be able to fashion medical equipment out of it."

The dark knight shrugged, "I had some on hand. Enough for a scalpel anyway."

"You and your contingency plans."

"Well they proved beneficial in this case Superman."

Clark smirked looking down at Diana, "Well lucky for us and the world she is not vulnerable to anything you or anyone else may imagine."

Bruce noting the two replied, "I'm glad she's actually sleeping, she hadn't for days. This has affected her more than any of us. I've never seen her like that Clark. Such rage and despair. We will have to keep a close eye on her."

"This is Diana we are talking about Bruce. She's fine."

"Clark you have always put Diana on a pedestal. Not that I blame you for being in awe ever since we met her."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't even recognize that there is a way, one thing that might actually bring Wonder Woman down. But I do."

Somehow Bruce having a contingency plan against him did not trouble him, but the thought of anybody using something against Diana infuriated him.

Superman's eyes flickered red, "Really Batman? Enlighten me. Why would she tell you and not me? What is it then?"

Bruce noted the biting tone of Clark's words but replied coolly, "It is just something I deduced by observation. But if I can others may be able to. It is not mine to share, it is not my place. You will know if you need to, if the time should come. It is only a last resort."

Clark replied, "No, that is not your place Batman. I will protect her. And I think you should go now."

Batman turned to leave, "Keep in mind what I said Clark."

Diana popped her head up slowly, "Was that Bruce just here?"

Kal greeted, "Hey sleepyhead. Yes it was."

"What were you all talking about?"

"Nothing of importance Diana."

She shrugged, "So how are you feeling Kal?"

"Much better today. In fact I think you can leave me to my own devices, perhaps get some more rest."

"I'm good Kal and I'd rather stay," She said rather drowsily.

"Only on one condition... Come here," Kal smiled warmly patting the spot beside him, "I'm not letting you sleep in that chair another second."

"I don't want to hurt you Kal."

"You are not going to hurt me, you wouldn't. You have two choices you can sleep somewhere else or you can come up in this bed and stay with me. But if you don't move from the chair I'm going to ban you from my room. You won't be able to return here."

Diana was silent and remained unmoved.

Kal started, "Computer founding member 001 Superman, denying founding member 002 Wonder Woman access to..."

Diana interrupting relented, "Alright, I give. You win."

Superman smirked, "Computer cancel that."

She flew slightly off the ground up to the bed and into his open, waiting arm. He held her close and covered them together under the blanket with his free hand. Diana nuzzled her head into Kal's shoulder. He kissed her cheek and fooled with her hair.

She said in his ear, "Meanie. You play so dirty, Kal."

He grinned, "Not a boy scout."

"I remember," Diana replied before drifting off.

Kal chuckled, "That was quick. Sweet dreams princess."

Yes, he could definitely get used to this.


	4. The Two Headed Snake

Wow I can't believe it has been so long since I updated and I have just been itching to but life does get in the way. But thank you everyone for the continuing support.

Casmea: Lol right... well even a "Superman" can be clueless. Ha ha. Thank you for the review.

Guest: Thanks for reviewing.

P.S. I do not own Wonder Woman or Superman or any other affiliated DC characters hero or villain.

* * *

Diana awakened in Kal's arms. At first she thought she was dreaming because it would not have been the first time she had that fantasy.  
But now she sensed the warmth from his embrace. And that smile he wore could only be genuine; it was the one he used with her alone.

"Have you been watching me Kal?"

"Waiting for you Diana, and now that you are up… what do you say to a jailbreak?"

She replied sensibly, "I do not believe you are in any condition to wander off.

He gave a smirk, "I've been cooped up too long. Besides you'll be with me, what trouble could I possibly get into?"

Diana rolled her eyes, "And what exactly did you have in mind Kal?"

"Fly with me? It has been a while since we last flew together, just for the fun of it."

She asked, "Where to?"

"How about the sun? That way I won't worry you. Getting closer to the sun could only be good for me."

Begrudgingly Diana agreed, "Fine. Let's go then." She would much rather stay in bed exactly how she is.

Kal chuckled excitedly kissing her quickly on the forehead before releasing her so they could both get up and get ready.

Outside the Watchtower Superman and Wonder Woman hovered.

"I'll race you," Superman called before speeding off in the direction of the sun.

"You are such a child," Wonder Woman answered before chasing after him.

When they reached that brightest star at the same time they fell silent.

"Beautiful," Diana murmured absently.

"Lonely," Kal replied.

Diana's heart gave an unexpected thud, "The sun 'lonely,' how so?"

"All the universe depends on him but who is the sun truly close to?"

Diana replied, "I had not considered that. But you've obviously given this some thought."

"I have. I've never told anyone this because it may seem silly but it's almost like he talks to me, so I understand him."

Diana's eyes flickered briefly to moon, "No, that is not silly at all Kal."

Kal noted the slight shift of her eyes and commented, "I'm sure the sun would call the moon the beautiful one."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I know so. Maybe she's the exception, the one he can be close to. She is special. He sees her. He does have the best view after all."

Wonder Woman's communicator beeped, "There's been another incident Diana."

She replied, "I understand J'onn. You can brief me when I get there."

"So I guess our field trip is being cut short," Superman surmised.

"Unfortunately it is. But maybe we can do this again soon and take our time," Diana answered.

"I look forward to it," Kal replied grinning.

* * *

"Witch, what is the purpose of me wasting millions to continue providing kryptonite to these imbeciles? Superman was weak already, we should have struck then."  
Lex Luthor stated looking out at the men before him.

"Kryptonite is only harmful to Superman but more creative instruments are required for Wonder Woman. Being blessed by the gods the princess is not easily susceptible to my magic. But she will safeguard this Superman of hers at any cost.I will wear her down little by little. She will exhaust herself with the constant threat and then her mind will be mine," Circe the ancient enchantress explained.

"How does this benefit me?" Lex enquired.

"We will doubly weaken both of our enemies. By the time Superman discovers the plan it will be too late. This will strike at his heart."

"How can you be so sure he feels for her?"

"Aphrodite's favor is with her. You can count on it. When the moment is right, we will destroy them together." Circe smirked.

Lex replied, "Two for the price of one. Now that my dear makes perfect business sense. "


End file.
